1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a decision feedback equalizer, receiving circuit, and a decision feedback equalization processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
As data rate of signal transmission/reception increases inside and outside of communication trunk devices and servers, signal loss in a transmission line increases and waveform of receiving signal may be degraded. A receiving circuit compensates for degraded data, decides an appropriate timing, and restores data and clock.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274022, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-116297, or the like.